I want you back
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Burn broke up with Gazelle and now going out with rean. My second songfic. Please read.


_**Always knew when we said goodbye  
It wouldn't last forever  
Alway thought that I'd run into you  
And we'd get back together...**_

Gazelle was walking along the pavement. He just broke up with burn. Gazelle did not feel heartbroken by this as he knew that their break up will not be forever. They will get back together. Burn just needed his space. Gazelle could do that. He could just spent time with him at the appropriate times. Burn will feel better. Burn will get back to him. Burn will make him be his boyfriend back. Burn will come any second now to ask him to be his boyfriend again. Anytime now.

_**Now you're here  
Just like I imagined  
Never once did it cross my mind  
That you could move on...**_

_**You've found someone  
It breaks my heart  
Cuz you're so in love**_

"Gazelle!" shouted a familiar voice. Gazelle turned with a smile on his face. Burn wanted him back! Gazelle was elated.

"Burn!" Gazelle smiled turned to a frown. Right beside burn was rean, and right in between them were their hands interlocked together. "Burn..you." Gazelle teal eyes stared to be filled with tears.

"Gazelle...I-I actually wanted to tell you this but.." Burn voiced died down. His eyes darted away from gazelle's.

Gazelle bent down his head. His bangs covering his was here in front of him yes, but he never thought that burn would be together with rean. At least, take a few days or even weeks to move on, but in just a few minutes! That means burn actually had an affair with rean. It's just that, they've been waiting for a good time for burn to break up with gazelle so they could date openly. Gazelle sniffled. He looked up.

"congrats." Gazelle mumbled. His heart feel like it was physically torn to shreds. His heart hurt a lot. It was painful. This injury could not be healed as it will stay there forever.

"T-thanks gazelle. Good luck finding your true love." Burn thanked gazelle. He didn't expect gazelle to be fine by this. He expected to get a beating or something. _What's holding him back?_

Gazelle nodded and burn and rean continued walking. They past gazelle. Gazelle still could not except the fact that burn and rean are together. He followed them down the street. They went into a gift shop and gazelle looked in through the window. Burn and rean were inside looking through the shelves. A sales woman came and said something to them which made burn blushed. _They look soo in love._ Gazelle thought.

_**I wish that my touch  
Makes you smile just like that  
And I wish that I had you  
the way that she has  
Cuz I still remember the love  
I left behind  
Oh I wish I was her  
And you were mine**_

The sales woman went away after talking to them. Burn blush still would not go away. Rean grab burn's arm when she saw something which she liked. Burn blushed at the touch. Rean held the thing out. It was a heart-shaped glass jar with a pink and sliver ribbon tied onto the cover of the glass. Burn grin and took the glass. He walked to the counter to pay for it. Rean just smiled at him from where she stood. Gazelle gripped his hands. His knuckles turned white. He was getting jealous. He wishd that he could touch burn just like that how rean grab him. He wanted him to blush and like it. He wished that he himself could have burn the way rean has. Gazelle could remember the love he felt just now. He wished that he was rean, because burn was hers.

_**I think somebody's try'na to talk to me  
But I can't hear what they're sayin  
All I can do is stare at you  
I dont even know why I'm stayin  
Never thought, I'd cry to see you Happy Its Just I  
Thought that your happiness  
Was right here with me**_

_**I know were through  
It's no use  
Still I cant help but feel...**_

gazelle was chatting with midorikawa at the living room, but gazelle wasn't listening. He may look like he was listening to him, but he was not. He was staring at burn sitting beside rean at the counter where parents come and adopt the child there. Burn gave a neaklace that gazelle wanted. He told burn to buy it, but he did not received it. _So that's what happened to the neaklace._ Gazelle thought. His heart felt the same as that the pavement. Gazelle did not know he was still in love with burn.

"Excuse me reize. I need to be alone." gazelle said. He stood up and run away to his room.

"Gazelle..." Midorikawa said as he looked at the staircase where gazelle run up to. He turned his head to burn and rean. _Gazelle, forget about him. His not worth it._ Midorikawa thought.

Gazelle closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and slided down to the floor. He cried. He wanted to let go of the pain he felt and stored in his heart for soo long. Gazelle never thought that he would cry to see burn soo happy. He remembered the times he spent with burn, but he was never that happy as now. He thought that burn's happiness was right here with him.

He knows that burn and him were through, but thinking about this still did not work. He missed him. He wants him back. He needed him. That's all he wants.

_**The way that she has you (oh)  
I wish that was me (I wish that was me)  
There's no place on earth  
That I'd rather be (rather be)  
Cuz I still remember the love  
I left behind  
Oh I wish I was her  
And you were mine**_

The way that rean has burn was just what gazelle wants. He wished that rean was him, and burn was his. He was on earth because of burn, but now his gone. There's not point in staying. Gazelle remebers the love that he left behind. He once again wished that he was rean and burn was his.

_**I used to be right beside you (oh no)  
Now I'm not even kept inside your heart (oh no)  
I put our love upon a shelf  
But now it's gone  
Cuz you belong to someone else...**_

Gazelle remembered that he was always right by burn's side. Now, he bet that he was not even in burn's heart anymore. He tried to put the love "away" but now, it's gone cause rean belongs to burn.

_**Oh I wish that were me (Oh I Wish That Was Me)  
There's no place On earth  
That I'd rather be (That I'd Rather Be)  
Cuz I still remember the love  
That I left behind  
Oh I wish I was her  
And you were mine**_

Oh...oooo

Gazelle wished that it was him that burn loved. He wished that he could touch burn like how rean grab burn's arm. He wished he could see burn's smiled. He wished that he could have burn and not rean. He wished he was rean, and burn was his.

There! My second songfic and very first try. The last one, I had an example, but this. I did not. Anyway, thanks for reading. I was actually crying when I typed this. Burn-sama! Get back with Gazelle-sama! Pleaseee!


End file.
